


Grease and cheap diners

by Thighz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Motorcycles, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves his motorcycle, so he'll only take it to the best. Sam offers the best, Bucky delivers.</p>
<p>It's porn with a little plot if you squint. Written for my Mechanic!Bucky prompt on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Steve watches helplessly as Sam straps his bike down in the bed of a red silverado. He has his phone up to his ear, the mechanic shops number Sam gave him ringing on the other end. He tugs at the center of his white shirt, the heat causing sweat to mold it to his body. 

“ _Red Room Mechanics, Natasha speaking.”_

“Uh yea, I’m a friend of Sam Wilson’s, he told me to call, my motorcycle kinda went kaput.”

“ _How soon do you need it fixed?”_

“Five minutes ago.” Steve sighs, running a hand through his tousled blond hair.

“ _One second”_ There’s a rustle, “ _James, you up to fixing a bike?”_

There’s a muffled reply, “ _Tell Sam to bring her in.”_

“Thank you.” Steve says, giving Sam a thumbs up as they exchange goodbyes and he ends the call.

 

 -0-0-0-0-

 

The drive there is relatively short, Sam chatting about his day and Steve sighing out the window. He was supposed to be on his way to Brooklyn two hours ago, but instead, Tony kept him late at the office and Clint insisted he help at the rescue shelter. 

He shoots a text to his mother, hoping she’s not too mad he won’t make it in time.

_Don’t be absurd._ She texts back,  _I’m just glad you caught it in time. Call me before you start traveling again._

He smiles gently, slipping the phone into the pocket of his jeans as Sam pulls into the driveway of a small, metal warehouse. Red Room is written in black graffiti above two large bay doors. He can see a black nisan on the left, hood lifted, the other bay is empty except for lingering tool boxes and tires. 

“Here we are.” Sam says, “Bucky’s the best mechanic you can ask for.”

“Bucky?” Steve asks, “The woman said James.”

Sam waves his hand as they exit the truck, “His nickname is Bucky, Nat is the only one who calls him by his first name.”

Steve nods, snatching his jacket from the center console before shutting the truck door. 

He helps Sam get the bike down, rolling her gently into the first bay. Steve spots a small office through a glass door, where a beautiful red-head is chatting away on a cellphone. She spots them through the glass and waves at Sam, who gets a stupid grin on his face as he waves back.

Steve snorts and Sam shoots him a scowl.

“You the dude with the fucked up bike?”

The voice rolls down Steve’s spine like warm, oiled hands. He turns slowly and watches as a dark-haired man walks towards them from around the nisan. 

He’s about the same height as Steve, with dense, dark hair pulled back into a messy bun, steel blue eyes and a husky, bold frame. He’s wearing an oil-stained white shirt, blue overalls rolled down to his waist and a blue, almost black rag wiping fitfully at wide, calloused hands.

Steve immediately wants them on his body. 

Sam snorts, elbowing him with a smirk. Steve huffs, touche. 

“Yes, that would be me.” Steve sighs, “I was about to leave for Brooklyn, she didn’t want to start up.”

Bucky lifts an eyebrow, “You ever heard of flying?”

Steve shrugs, “I like road-tripping with her.” he pats the seat, “She’s been a loyal dame.”

Bucky chuckles, “Whatever you say pal. Let me take a look at her, I guess you’ll wait?”

Steve nods, glances at Sam, “Are you staying?”

“Nope, sorry bud, I have work.” Sam shoots them a two fingered salute, “Call Tony if you need a ride.”

Steve frowns, “Alright.”

As Sam’s truck roars away, Steve turns back to Bucky just in time to see those gorgeous hands run up and down the side of his girl. Something unfurls inside Steve chest at the careful way he handles her, tweaking parts, grabbing a flashlight from the table and peeking inside.

The door behind them opens and the red-head pokes her head out, “James, you going to need me?”

Bucky sighs, glaring at her from over the seat of the bike, “I guess not Nat, go.”

Natasha smiles, waves to them both and disappears into the office. She emerges five minutes later, purse slung over her shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

Bucky waves nonchalantly, eyes focused on the bike.

“You take good care of her.”

Steve smiles at the praise, “Always have, this is the first time I’m stumped with her.”

“Happens.” Bucky shrugs, “ Looks simple enough, just a misfire with the starter. I have the parts in the back.” He stands up slowly, tossing the flashlight into a bin and swaggering to a back room.

Steve lets out a whoosh of air, tugging at the collar of his shirt. It has been two years since he’d felt anything remotely close to arousal. Not since Peggy and definitely not since his second tour. 

_keep it calm, Steve._ He berates himself, straightening back up as Bucky rounds a corner with assorted parts in his arms. 

He sets to work immediately, humming to himself and Steve finally notices the radio crooning blue on black near the back of the shop. He relaxes slowly, crouching down next to Bucky and watches as those deft, beautiful hands work on his bike. 

Fifteen minutes later, He tosses bucky the key and she starts up like a dream.

Steve feels a huge weight roll off his shoulders, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bucky grins, “She’s a beauty, wish I still had mine.” He wipes the access grease off his hands and sets the rag over a metal pipe. “Why brooklyn, if you don’t mind me asking." 

"Visiting my mom.” He replies, “I do it every so often when Tony feels like giving me the vacation time.”

“Yea, Tony’s a dick.” Bucky chuckles. 

“How is it you know most of my friends, but I’ve never met you?” Steve shakes his head with a grin. 

“I keep to myself.” Bucky replies. 

Steve takes that as his cue to pay and leave, he checks his watch and winces at the time. It’s way past closing. He reaches for his wallet, “How much?”

“Ah no.” Bucky waves a hand, “Don’t worry about it.”

Steve frowns, “Are you sure?”

Bucky winks, “Very, enjoy your trip.” He turns slowly, heading for the office. 

Steve swallows his fear, glancing between his bike and the rippling shoulder muscles lined with sweat through the white t-shirt. 

He tosses his keys and wallet at the bike, strolls over to Bucky and whips him around. Bucky looks startled for only a moment before Steve pulls him into a kiss. He hears a muffled, ‘fucking finally’, before strong, solid hands are gripping his biceps and shoving him into a metal wall. 

Steve whimpers, body thrumming with anticipation as he feels those same hands grasping at the edge of his shirt and tugging. He helps Bucky take their shirts off in between kisses, Bucky groaning against his mouth. 

It’s steaming between them, Steve can feel the sweat on his back, but he doesn’t care. As long as Bucky’s mouth keeps sucking on his tongue like that. 

“Fucking wanted you the moment I saw you.” Bucky murmurs, his fingers working desperately at the fly of Steve’s jeans. “Fucking gorgeous.”  He shoves the pants down and Steve only has a moment of 'you too’ before he’s moaning, Bucky’s warm hand wrapped firmly around his dick. 

Steve works fitfully to return the favor, breathing labored as he glances between them after releasing Bucky’s straining erection from his overalls. The sight alone is enough to make him come, but he shoves it back, licking at his hand before wrapping it around Bucky’s hard cock. 

Bucky’s hips stutter against his hand, his mouth sucking a dark bruise into the dip of Steve’s shoulder. His words are a frantic mess, hand slippery with sweat. He smells of oil and engine grease and Steve loves it. 

“Love your hands.” Steve groans, “Wanted them all over me.”

Bucky’s chuckle is dark against his skin, hand twisting on the upstroke, “Is that right? They’re pretty rough though, bet that’s why you like them." 

Steve moans filthily, nudging his face against Bucky’s neck. Bucky lifts his head slowly and their mouths meet in a wet, heavy breach of teeth and tongue. It’s hot and downright the single most intense experience of Steve’s life. 

"Bucky.” Steve groans, the growing heat in the pit of his stomach causing his hand to stutter on Bucky’s dick. 

“You close?" 

Steve nods frantically.

"Tell me you’ll be back to see me.” Bucky mutters, those dark blue eyes meeting Steve’s ocean ones head on. 

“Whenever you want.” Steve breathes.

Bucky’s grin is filthy, “Yea, you’ll come back. Next time, I’ll bend you over, get my fingers slick, fuck you with them.”

Steve gasps, the hand around his cock speeding up, the bright, light of his orgasm not far. 

“Yea, you want me to fuck you.”

“Please.” Steve whines, his free arm lifting up to wrap around Bucky’s neck. He brings him in closer, their lips meeting frantically. Bucky’s teeth sink into Steve’s bottom lip and that’s it. Steve comes like a geyser, mouth open against Bucky’s as the other man lets out a strangled groan. 

They both stand there panting, pants half open, the heat of the day slipping into darkness around them. Bucky lets out a soft chuckle, lifting his head and swapping a gentle, salty kiss with Steve. 

A soft, fluttery twist erupts in Steve stomach and he feels the grin on his face go mushy. 

“God you’re fucking gorgeous.” Bucky groans, reaching for a clean rag to clean them both up. 

After they’ve wiped up and re-buttoned pants, Steve doesn’t want to say good bye. He wants to take Bucky out, to dinner or a movie or hell, to his apartment so they can get horizontal. 

Bucky tilts his head at him, “You will come back right?”

Steve nods, “Yes, of course. I’ll be back in a week.”

“I don’t know if I can wait that long.” Bucky smirks, “You should give me your number. Ever had phone sex?”

Steve blushes furiously and clumsily hands Bucky his phone. 

They share a kiss as Steve climbs onto his bike and Steve prays Bucky’ll be here when he comes back.

At his first stop for gas, four hours later, he’s grinning at his phone screen, Bucky’s first message blinking.

_Have a safe trip pal, wanna get some dinner next Sunday?_

 


	2. Two

Steve tugs absently at the dark blue button up shirt Darcy wrestled him into after work. His reflection in the mirror wasn’t of a disheveled illustrator from Stark Comics. It was slicked hair, dark slacks and an actual pair of loafers instead of his usual tennis shoe ensemble. 

“Stop fidgeting, you look great!” Darcy exclaimed, patting his bicep. 

“What if I’m not what he’s expecting?” Steve mumbles, blue eyes staring forlornly at his reflection, “What if he was just caught up in the moment and this is a prank.”

Darcy sighs heavily, “Oh come on Steve, he’s been texting you since you left for your moms.”

 

That was four weeks ago, Steve wanted to see Bucky sooner, but Tony was very adamant that the deadline for the new comic be met before he went on any dates. Pepper tried to weasel him out of it, but Tony likes to cock block everyone. _Especially_ Steve.

“I want you to take a deeeeeep breath.” She raises her hands along her breasts and she breathes in deep, “Let it out and then fuck him real good for me.”

“ _DARCY!_ ” Steve hisses, a blush burning across his cheeks.

She giggles hysterically, slaps him on the ass and sashays out of the room.

He shakes his head with a huff of disdain, double checks to make sure his shirt is tucked in all the way, and shrugs on his brown leather jacket. 

He picks Bucky up at his apartment off of 7th. As he pulls his motorcycle up along the curb, Bucky is just locking up the door. He’s dressed in dark jeans and a zipped up black hoodie. He grins when he spots Steve, jogging down the stairs and taking the helmet Steve offers. 

Steve isn’t expecting him to swoop in quick and steal a melting kiss before putting the helmet on. He smells like dark, spicy aftershave and Steve’s insides purr at the scent. 

He feels Bucky climb on behind him, arms wrapping firmly around his waist, hips pressed tight against Steve’s ass. 

“So where are we going?” Bucky mutters into his ear as he starts his cycle up again.

“Uh…Tony suggested a place off the boardwalk. You like seafood?”

Buckys big hands glide up under Steve’s jacket and Steve swallows thickly. “Sounds good to me. Drive on, gorgeous.”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The restaurant is as fancy as Steve imagined, with white napkins and ushers taking their coats. Bucky looks amused and uncomfortable at the same time, ordering a beer and wincing at the menu.

Steve groans, “It’s too much, isn’t it?”

Bucky lifts an eyebrow slowly, “Well it’s not my usual digs, but I gotta hand it to ya, you sure know how to show a boy a good time.” He smiles after and Steve feels his mood lift a bit.

They order from the appetizer menu, laughing over the outrageous prices and deciding to grab a milkshake from the dinner by Bucky’s house after.

The milkshake they share over white Formica table tops, in a black and white checker diner is better than the tiny seashell of snot from the restaurant. 

“Wow, Stark is a slave driver.” Bucky snickers, leaning back against the bright red booth seat and peering at Steve.

Steve groans, “Tell me about it, I tried to squeeze out of the deadline _four_ times.”

Bucky tilts his head, “Just so we could go on a date?”

Steve nods, “I just wanted to do things…the right way. I’m not usually-” He stumbles over his words, “I don’t do sex right off- I mean it was great and all but-.”

Bucky reaches across the table, grabbing his flailing arms and setting them gently on the table, “I get it. I want to date you too.”

Steve exhales slowly, “Yea…yea?”

“So.” Bucky rubs his thumbs over the pulse in Steve’s wrist, “Wanna go back to my place and fuck?”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Steve growls as Bucky tears open the buttons on his shirt, sending them flying into the walls and scattering across the hardwood of Bucky’s floor. He wraps his hands in dark hair, yanking Bucky’s head back and devouring his mouth, tongue pushing through after a beat. 

Bucky moans, open mouthed and needy against Steve’s, hands scrambling to shove the shirt off his shoulders and broke away for only a moment, shedding his own shirt over his head. 

“Don’t need fancy dates Steve.” Bucky mutters, backing him into the bed and shoving him onto it. He unbuttons his pants, shoving the past his knees and stepping out. “Just want you.”

Steve groans at the sight, pressing his hand against the tent in his pants. He undoes the clip on his slacks, shoving them down as Bucky’s hands reach to help him. 

Once the clothes are littered across the floor, Bucky nudges Steve’s legs apart and climbs between them, pressing their hips tight.

Steve hisses, his hands gripping Bucky’s lean hips tight and grinding up against his erection. Bucky leans down for a kiss, wet and messy and burning Steve to his core.

Bucky breaks free, teeth sinking into his lower lip and tugging, “What do you want Steve?”

Steve whines, “ _Fuck_ me.”

Bucky chuckles, hips grinding languidly against Steve’s, “I know you want more than that. What did I tell you I would do this time?”

Steve’s face flushes in arousal, the memory of their first time, hurried and against the wall in Bucky’s shop, flitting through his mind. He throws his head back, “Oh god, you said-you said you’d f-fuck me with-.”

Bucky grins, “My fingers. Yea.” He slides his body down between Steve’s thighs, shoving his thighs apart. “Can’t fucking wait to be inside you.”

Steve only has a moment to inhale sharply as Bucky’s mouth wraps around his cock, accompanied by a now wet finger slipping between his cheeks. And where did the lube come from? Steve doesn’t care, his back arches as the first finger slides inside, hard and relentless.

Bucky groans around his dick, mouth wet and the sound spurring Steve’s arousal. 

The second finger slips in, then a third and Steve is writhing on the bed, fingers buried in Bucky’s hair. 

“Bucky….Bucky please.” He moans, caressing the scalp between his hands, “Need you inside me.”

Bucky lets Steve’s cock slip out of his mouth, fingers with-drawing slowly. “Been waiting four weeks to hear you say that.” He mutters, tearing open a condom and sliding it on his cock. Those dark blue eyes roam over Steve’s panting body and he instantly feels self conscious, “God, you’re fucking beautiful. How the fuck did I luck into you?”

Steve chuckles nervously, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s back as the other man pushes inside him. The pain is a sharp burst and Steve hisses, fingers digging into flesh and eyes squeezed shut.

“Breathe.” Bucky whispers, peppering kissing along Steve’s neck and up to his mouth. 

Steve accepts the kiss gratefully and lets out a kitten mewl when Bucky shifts inside him. “Oh god…again." 

Bucky chuckles, rearing his hips back and pushing in again slowly.

Steve hisses, "Faster, Buck.” His hips lift off the bed, meeting one of Bucky’s downward thrusts.

Bucky increases his pace, hips slamming into Steve, gorgeous moans echoing in the room around him. He presses a desperate kiss to Steve’s mouth as his body tingles with the threat of orgasm.

He reaches between their sweaty bodies, gripping Steve’s leaking cock in his hand and jerking it roughly along with his thrusts.

Steve keens, fingers bruising around Bucky’s biceps as he spurts across his chest, mouth open and eyes wide with the intensity of it. Bucky whimpers, slamming his cock hard inside the clenching heat, locking his hips tight as he comes.

Bucky hisses as he slips out gently, tying the condom and tossing it into the trash can next to his giant bed. He collapses next to Steve, chest heaving. 

“Holy fuck.”

Steve’s chuckle is dark and satisfied, “Agreed.”

Bucky rolls over slowly, Steve’s head turned his way and liquid blue eyes staring at him, his heart shudders, “Tell me you’ll come back?”

Steve’s smile goes soft, “Whenever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few short fics on Tumblr.
> 
> Come join me in Stucky hell.
> 
>  
> 
> [sgtbaarnes](http://sgtbaarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/my+fics)


End file.
